


Black Dog (podfic)

by darlingsweet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Binge Drinking, Character Study, Depression, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: “Please do as I say, Crowley,” Aziraphale demands, and can at least reassure himself that if any of this - this - this feeling shines through, it has no chance of permeating the veil of boozy apathy that Crowley has drawn around himself.Somehow the reassurance is not comforting at all.[ In which Crowley feels bad and Aziraphale makes tea. ](podfic)





	Black Dog (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588029) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 



> Thanks to the lovely HoloZam for permission to record this sweet fic! Aziraphale is a gift honestly. :D  
>  Warning: Crowley's depression gets hella intense at some points so look to your health, friends. There is a hopeful ending though. :)

Title: Black Dog

Author: HoloXam

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Good Omens

Rating: T

Length: 0:27:19

Link: [Black Dog](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u0bxh2bv3rwfbyb/Black%20Dog.mp3)


End file.
